El regalo
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Mello, Near y Matt tienen que buscar sus regalos para el Amigo Invisible. Pero Mello nunca pensó que sería tan complicado. [Wammy's]


**¡Holas!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre Death Note, y espero que no sea el último jejeje, tengo muchas ideas, la verdad.**

**Espero que os guste, y se admite todo tipo de críticas. Como es el primer fic que escribo de Death Note, tengo un poco de miedo de que me haya quedado raro. No sé si controlo bien los personajes aún ¬¬, y detesto los OOC, así que ¡espero comentarios! Apenas he leído nada de DN tampoco, así que no sé si lo que he escrito está bien o no T.T**

**Esta historia trata de Mello, Near y Matt en la época de Wammy's House. No tiene un argumento complicado XDD, pero aquellas personas que me conocen ya saben que siempre intento enlazar las historias con cosas que ya sabemos de la trama real.**

**Por cierto, si hay alguna de mis lectores del fandom de Harry Potter, que no se alarme, no he abandonado el fandom y pienso seguir escribiendo (y continuar los fics que tengo, que hasta me avergüenzo de mi misma ¬¬), pero es que hace poco descubrí Death Note y me he enganchado. Y como soy tremendamente obsesiva pues no he podido evitar escribir algo jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo sólo me divierto enredándolos y sin ganar ni un céntimo.**

**¡Espero que alguien lo lea!**

EL REGALO

Todos los años era lo mismo. La misma tontería de siempre. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Mello.

Algunas semanas antes de Navidad tenía lugar el sorteo del "Amigo invisible" con el fin de que el día de Navidad todos los chicos tuvieran, a parte de sus propios regalos, uno de parte de un remitente desconocido.

Ese hecho hacía que los chicos tuvieran una emoción añadida a los días previos a la Navidad. La mayoría de ellos se pasaban días estrujándose las neuronas en busca de un regalo que fuera del agrado de la persona que le había tocado, y por qué no, también preguntándose quién sería ese año su amigo invisible y qué regalo habría pensado para él. Al cabo de unos días todo eran especulaciones, apuestas y listas en que los jóvenes trataban de averiguar con quién quedaba emparejado cada uno de ellos.

Mientras Mello pasaba el rato en la sala de estar, un grupo de niños confeccionaba una de esas listas justo a su lado.

- ¡No, borra eso!- exclamó uno de los niños.- ¡Está claro que a Emma le ha tocado James y a Linda le ha tocado Emma!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí, tú hazme caso.- el chico se volvió hacia Mello, que parecía encontrarse un poco molesto por el alboroto.- Oye, Mello, ¿a ti quién te ha tocado? Aún no tenemos ni idea.

- No te lo pienso decir.- respondió Mello con tono seco.

- Bueno.-murmuró el chico, decepcionado, y volvió a hablar con su grupo.- ¿Y a Near?, ¿a quién le habrá tocado este año regalarle a Near? Quién sea ha tenido mucha suerte, ¡su regalo es el más fácil de todos!

Mello gruñó para sí mismo y decidió apartarse de allí antes de que terminaran de crisparle los nervios. Él no consideraba que el regalo de Near fuera el más fácil, sino todo lo contrario… Era difícil, jodidamente difícil.

Seguro que aquellos chicos pensaban que cualquier juguete bastaría. Al igual que quien quiera que fuera su amigo invisible ese año pensaría que el mejor regalo para Mello era una caja de tabletas de chocolate.

Sí, todos los años el interés de Mello por el amigo invisible quedaba arruinado por la poca imaginación de los chicos. Siempre una caja de tabletas de chocolate. Vale que eran bien recibidas pero… ¿no podían interesarse un poco más por sus gustos y buscar algo más original? Se suponía que el fin del amigo invisible era conocerse todos un poco mejor y mantener esa emoción, esa intriga de no saber cual será tu regalo. Y ninguna de las dos cosas se cumplían en el caso de Mello. Ya sabía de antemano cual sería su regalo porque nadie se preocupaba por conocerle mejor y saber qué otras cosas podría gustarle. Así que hacía tiempo que había decidido que si nadie se tomaba molestias por sorprenderle, él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Normalmente, el día que salían a la ciudad a hacer las compras, Mello entraba en la primera tienda que encontraba y compraba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Nada de complicaciones, la elección no le llevaba más de dos segundos.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- ¿No vas a decirme quién te ha tocado?- insistía Matt.

- Ya te he dicho que no.- repitió Mello por enésima vez.

- Yo te dicho quién me ha tocado.

- Porque has querido, yo no te he preguntado.

- Vengaaaaa.- volvió a decir Matt, intentando darle pena.- Por favor, dímelo.

- ¿Qué parte de "NO" es la que no entiendes?- dijo Mello, dispuesto a pegarle si volvía a preguntar.

- Vale, está bien. El año pasado me lo dijiste… ¡Eso no vale!- de repente Matt cayó en un detalle que le hizo poner una sonrisita traviesa.- ¡Ya lo sé! No me lo puedes decir porque te he tocado yo, ¿verdad?

Mello, que estaba tumbado en su cama, se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared, ignorando a su amigo que seguía especulando en voz alta.

- Aunque no puedo ser yo… Pusiste una cara de asco que no veas cuando leíste el papel… Si hubiera sido yo no habrías puesto esa cara de asco, ¿verdad?

- No puse ninguna cara de asco.- se defendió Mello.- Sólo es que odio todo esto del amigo invisible.

Era cierto que cuando leyó el papel pensó que era la persona con más mala suerte de todo el orfanato, pero de ahí a poner cara de asco… Al menos no creía haberlo hecho conscientemente. Seguro que Matt estaba exagerando para sonsacarle. Y era mejor que creyera que le había tocado él a que descubriera que, en realidad, le había tocado Near.

-Bueno, que sepas que si te he tocado yo, quiero un videojuego nuevo. Ya estoy aburrido de este, me lo he pasado veinte veces.- dijo Matt.

- Qué original.- murmuró Mello.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cada uno pide lo que quiere, ¿no?

Mello rodó sobre la cama para volver a mirar a Matt.

- O sea, que tú eres de los que me regalarías chocolate, ¿no?

- Mmmm, probablemente, ¿no es lo que más te gusta?

- ¡AHHGGRRR!- estalló Mello, haciendo que Matt, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, se cayera al suelo mirándolo un poco asustado.- Déjame adivinar lo que le regalarías a Near…

- A Near un disfraz de abeto y un bosque para que se perdiera en él.- dijo Matt con voz resentida.

- No vale. Le habrías regalado un juguete o un puzzle pero has dicho eso sólo porque eres un idiota que tiene celos de él.

- ¡Yo no tengo celos de Near! Eso son cosas tuyas, que crees que todo gira a tu alrededor.- protestó Matt.

- No, perdona. Sois vosotros dos los que giráis alrededor de mí. Yo no tengo la culpa de tener este magnetismo animal que tengo. Pero venga, dime en serio, ¿qué regalo le gustaría a Near que no sea ni un puzzle ni un juguete?

- ¿A qué viene tanto interés?, ¿es que te ha tocado Near?- dijo Matt, entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Un tinte para el pelo te parece bien?

- Déjalo.- bufó Mello.- No se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones en ese plan.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y al instante apareció Near en el umbral. Los dos chicos se sintieron incómodos al verle. ¿Habría escuchado algo de lo que estaban hablando?

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- dijo Mello.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Near, acto seguido miró a Matt.- En privado.

- ¿Por qué en privado?- dijo Matt ante la insinuación de que estaba estorbando allí.- Yo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad, Mello?

- Que sí, Matt.- dijo Mello siguiéndole la corriente.

- No te ofendas, Matt.- dijo Near sin querer crear ningún tipo de conflicto entre los tres.- Pero es que es algo que sólo puedo hablar con Mello.

- Matt ya se iba, ¿verdad?- sugirió Mello.

Matt se levantó, gruñendo.

- Mañana me acompañarás a los recreativos como compensación.- amenazó antes de irse.

Mello se quedó donde estaba mientras Near se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

- Siento que Matt se haya molestado, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema con él pero era necesario que se marchara.

- Se le pasará.

- Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Near enrollando el pelo entre sus dedos.

- Vaya, ¿cómo es eso?- dijo Mello con tono irónico.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

- Pues primero porque acudir a ti significa que hay algo que no puedo resolver por mí mismo, y no dejarías pasar una oportunidad tan gratificante, y segundo, que se trata de Matt, y si de verdad es tu mejor amigo querrás lo mejor para él.- explicó Near.

- Vale, lo capto. Te ha tocado Matt y no sabes qué regalarle, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Si levantaras la cabeza de tus puzzles de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de que a Matt le gustan los videojuegos.- dijo Mello, manteniendo el tono irónico.

- Ya me había dado cuenta, a veces levanto la cabeza de mis puzzles, ¿sabes?- respondió Near.- Ya había pensado en eso, pero no quiero que mi regalo sea algo tan… predecible. Quería algo diferente, especial…

- Algo como lo que querrías para ti.- murmuró Mello.

- Sí.- dijo Near, bajando la vista hacia el suelo con aire decepcionado.

- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Todos los años la misma mierda.- dijo Mello, sintiéndose también decepcionado pero a la vez presionado.- Estamos de suerte, no vamos a tener que complicarnos la vida buscando un regalo especial para Matt porque resulta que me ha dicho que quiere un videojuego. Es así de original, qué le vamos a hacer.

- Ah, bueno, si es lo que quiere entonces… ¿Te ha dicho alguno en concreto?

- No, porque llegaste tú, siempre tan oportuno. Pero conociéndolo cualquiera le vendrá bien. Con tal de que no sea alguno de los que ya tiene.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a comprarlo?

- Mmmmm, no sé.- dijo Mello haciéndose de rogar.- Ya has escuchado que Matt quiere que vaya con él a los recreativos y aparte tengo que comprar mi regalo… Todavía no he aprendido a partirme en dos.

- Será rápido, podemos ir directamente a la tienda de videojuegos y de paso comprar tu regalo. Sé que no le dedicas mucho tiempo.

Mello se sintió un poco molesto por el comentario. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero que todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de que le importaba un bledo el maldito amigo invisible era otra cosa. Tal vez si se lo tomara más en serio, los demás también se tomaran más en serio su regalo.

- Está bien. Yo creo que nos dará tiempo a hacerlo todo. Aunque este año a lo mejor me entretengo un poco más en buscar mi regalo.- dijo Mello, esperando que cuando Near abriera su regalo supiera que debía sentirse privilegiado.

En cuanto Near se marchó, Mello trató de ahogar su desesperación hundiendo la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué demonios iba a comprarle a Near? Desde el momento en que leyó el pequeño papel con su nombre, supo que ese año el amigo invisible iba a ser una pesadilla. Near podía ser odioso e irritante, pero no le era indiferente como los demás. Ni todas las palabras hirientes que a menudo salían de su boca le harían tanto daño como un regalo vulgar por su parte. Y para colmo acababa de confirmárselo haciéndole sentir aún más en deuda con él. No podía herir sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan cruel porque era capaz de imaginar lo que sentiría si Near le regalaba una patética caja de tabletas de chocolate…

La noche iba a ser larga. Maldito Near…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El ruido de gente corriendo por los pasillos despertó a Mello por la mañana. Muerto de sueño se levantó de la cama para protestar por el ruido.

"_¿Pero qué hacen armando tanto jaleo a estas horas de la mañana? Como los pille se van a enterar."_

Afortunadamente, tuvo la idea de mirar el reloj antes de salir y descubrir que no era temprano sino más bien bastante tarde. Miró por la ventana y vio que en el patio ya había un grupo de chicos preparados para salir.

"_¡MIERDA! Me he quedado dormido. Toda la noche en vela para nada, no tengo ni una jodida idea de qué regalarle a Near. ¿Y por qué nadie ha venido a despertarme?"_

- ¡¡MAAAAAAATT!!- gritó al abrir de un golpe la puerta de la habitación.

Por suerte se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, sólo tenía que correr escaleras abajo para reunirse con los demás. Frente a la verja del recinto, Roger hacía el recuento de los chicos para luego ir todos a la ciudad a hacer las compras y pasar el día. Sofocado, Mello los alcanzó antes de que Roger terminara de apuntar la lista.

- Hola, Mello.- dijo Near, a quien sólo se le veían los ojos pues iba repleto de ropa de abrigo.- Pensé que no venías.

- ¿Dónde estás, Matt? Pedazo de cabrón…- murmuraba Mello, ignorando a Near.

- Lo he visto antes allí.- dijo señalando con su mano enfundada en guantes de lana blancos.

Mientras el grupo salía a la calle a través de la puerta de hierro, Mello alcanzó a Matt. En lugar de saludarlo, hizo notar su presencia dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?, ¿por qué no has venido a despertarme si no me has visto en toda la mañana?- dijo Mello muy enfadado.- Por tu culpa por poco me quedo atrás.

- Ah, pensé que estarías con Near.- dijo Matt, resentido.- No quería molestar, ¿sabes?

De nuevo, otro golpe más, esta vez en las costillas.

- Vete a la mierda.- dijo Mello en voz baja.

Durante todo el camino no intercambiaron ninguna palabra. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, los chicos se empezaron a dispersar para volver a reunirse en el mismo lugar a la hora del almuerzo.

- Y bien… ¿Vas a acompañarme a los recreativos?- dijo Matt.- Te recuerdo que me lo debes.

- Ah, para eso no estás enfadado conmigo, ¿no?- dijo Mello entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.- ¡PUES AHORA NO ME DA LA GANA!

- ¡MUY BIEN!, ¡NO TE NECESITO!- respondió Matt, sus ojos se desviaron hacia algún punto detrás de Mello, donde una pequeña figura estaba parada.- ¡Ahí te quedas con tu sombra!, ¡que te diviertas!

Mello no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo, por lo que se dio la vuelta para descubrir a Near. Bufó, contrariado.

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijiste que iríamos pronto para que nos diera tiempo a hacerlo todo.

- Me dijiste… Me dijiste…- murmuró haciendo referencia también a Matt.- ¿Es que no vais a dejarme en paz nunca? Venga, vamos.

Cogió de un puñado la manga del abrigo de Near y lo empujó en dirección a la calle donde estaba la tienda de los videojuegos.

- No te acerques tanto a mí, no quiero que piensen que soy tu niñera.- masculló Mello.

Near se apartó a varios metros, murmurando un casi inaudible "lo siento". Mello lo observó y se sintió un poco mal por pagar con él su mal humor. Sabía que a Near no le gustaba salir a la calle y si se arrimaba a él más de lo que le gustaría era porque así se sentía protegido. Al menos esta vez pasaba desapercibido gracias al gorro de lana que llevaba. Mello todavía recordaba la salida del año anterior, incluso si se lo proponía podría recordar el dolor en su nariz y la sensación de la sangre saliendo de ella. Esta vez, ningún idiota tendría motivos para reírse del color de pelo de Near.

Al fin llegaron a la tienda y fueron directamente hacia la estantería que contenía los juegos de la videoconsola de Matt.

- Esos ya los tiene.- dijo Mello.

- ¿Cuál crees que le gustará?- dijo Near observando las carátulas.- ¿Este de carreras de coches?

Mello miró de reojo el juego. Aquel seguro que le gustaba… Pero de repente tuvo una idea que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. Debido a lo que le había hecho aquella mañana, y lo exagerado de su reacción ante la visita de Near, Matt había perdido la oportunidad de conseguir el juego de sus sueños.

- Ese está bien pero creo que este le gustará más.- dijo Mello, cogiendo un juego con la figura de un caniche en la portada.

- ¿Ese?- preguntó Near, dudoso. Aquel juego parecía demasiado ñoño para Matt.- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿esto no es una especie de mascota virtual a la que tienes que cuidar?

- Seguro. Matt siempre ha querido tener un perro, pero como es alérgico…- confirmó Mello, riendo interiormente al imaginar la cara de Matt cuando viera el juego.

- Pero… ¿un caniche? No sé… ¿No crees que le iría mejor un pastor alemán o algo así?- insistió Near sin tenerlas todas consigo.

- Tú hazme caso. El caniche es el que más le gustará.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…- dijo Near cogiendo el juego y dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Mello aprovechó que Near estaba lejos para poder reírse a gusto. En seguida, Near volvía con el juego envuelto en papel de regalo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos en busca de tu regalo?- propuso el pequeño.

- Mejor voy solo.- respondió Mello, intentando deshacerse de Near.

- Pero…

- No hace falta que vengas.

- ¿Y qué hago solo hasta la hora de la comida?- dijo Near con el temor pintado en sus ojos oscuros y sus pequeños dedos agarrados al abrigo de Mello.

Mello resopló con frustración. No podía dejar a Near solo en la calle sabiendo el miedo que le daba. Si todo hubiera salido como había planeado se podría haber deshecho de Near diciendo que iba a los recreativos con Matt, pero ya no le valía esa excusa porque Near había presenciado la discusión. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Cuándo iba a comprar el regalo de Near?

- Está bien. Acompáñame.- aceptó Mello, sabiendo que era algo inútil.

"_Daremos una vuelta por todas las tiendas y me fijaré si Near se queda mirando algo que le guste. Podría darle esquinazo el tiempo justo para comprarlo."_

Era incapaz de dejar de mirar el reloj, pasaba el tiempo, se terminaban las tiendas y nada. No había nada que hubiera hecho cambiar ni un ápice la mirada ausente de Near. ¡Era imposible que no hubiera nada en toda la ciudad que le gustara!

- Ya casi es la hora.- advirtió Near.- Y todavía no has comprado nada.

- Mmmm… Aún no he visto nada adecuado.

- Vaya, este año sí que te lo estás tomando en serio.- dijo Near, bastante sorprendido ante aquella novedad.- No será que… te ha tocado L.

- ¿L?- repitió Mello, pensando que si era difícil encontrar algo para Near, mucho más difícil sería para L.- ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a L?

- No me he parado a pensarlo pero seguro que valoraría más el aspecto personal que el material.

- ¿Quieres decir que, tal vez, preferiría algo fabricado por uno mismo expresamente para él?

- Creo que sí, a lo mejor un dibujo, un poema, una tarta también podría estar bien, pero no me atrevería a sugerirlo, el resultado podría ser horrible.-dijo Near.

- ¿Un dibujo?, ¿un poema?- preguntó Mello, casi escandalizado.- Vamos, a mi me viene alguien con un dibujo como regalo del amigo invisible y se lo tiro a la cabeza.

- Ya, pero no estamos hablando de ti, que eres un insensible, hablamos de L.

- Ah, yo soy un insensible, vale… ¿y entonces qué eres tú? Que hasta un ladrillo tiene más variedad de emociones que tú.- replicó Mello.

- Que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no lo sienta.- se defendió Near.

- ¡AHGRRR!, ¡CÁLLATE YA!- gritó Mello, si ya estaba nervioso, Near estaba consiguiendo ponerle aún más.

Siguieron el camino de vuelta… Sin regalo para Near.

Roger y los chicos esperaban en la puerta de una hamburguesería a que todos se reunieran para entrar a comer algo. Mello pudo distinguir a Matt, apoyado en la pared. Éste, viendo que Near iba al menos a tres metros de distancia de Mello, decidió acercarse a su amigo dispuesto a hacer las paces después de haber reflexionado toda la mañana.

- Ya veo que la cita con el muñeco de nieve gigante no ha sido muy divertida.- dijo Matt, mirando a Near que, con tanta ropa y toda ella blanca, realmente parecía un muñeco de nieve gigante.

- Las he tenido mejores, la verdad.- dijo Mello.- Ya sabes cómo me saca de quicio.

- Siento lo de antes. Perdóname.- dijo Matt, poniendo en la mano de Mello un par de tabletas de su chocolate favorito.- ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

- Mira que eres idiota, Matt…- dijo Mello, sonriendo y pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amigo para retener su cabeza y darle una colleja de reprobación.

Ahora se sentía mal por haber hecho que Near le comprara aquel estúpido juego.

Entraron en la hamburguesería y cogieron sitio. Sin decir nada, Near se sentó en su misma mesa.

- ¿Por qué tiene que sentarse aquí?- le susurró Matt viendo a Near mirar por la ventana mientras enrollaba un mechón con sus dedos.

- Déjalo. Si le dejáramos solo en una mesa la gente pensaría que el pobre es un niño tonto.- dijo Mello, aunque la verdad era que no se sentía capaz de dejar solo a Near entre tanta gente. No podía hacerle algo así.

Mello vio que Roger hablaba con el encargado, seguramente para pagar la factura de la comida de los chicos y se dispuso a ir a pedir.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- El mío ya lo sabes.- dijo Matt.

- El menú infantil. He visto que dan hoy un transformer.- dijo Near.

Al cabo de un rato, Mello volvió. Le dio a Matt lo suyo y luego le dio la cajita de cartón que contenía la comida de Near. El chico la abrió y vio que no había Transformer, sino una Barbie en miniatura.

- ¿Por qué me has traído este?- protestó.

- Ups, como soy un insensible, no me había dado cuenta de que eres un chico y he pedido el de chica.- dijo Mello con malicia.

Near dejó la Barbie a un lado, pero Matt la cogió.

- ¿No te gustan las Barbies?

- No.

- Pero míralo por el lado bueno, si le cortas el pelo se parece a Mello.- dijo Matt, antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

Sorbo que quedó atragantado porque el golpe que le dio Mello hizo que la pajita de la bebida le llegara a la mitad de la garganta. Mello desapareció un momento para volver con su comida, una caja de cartón como la de Near. Sacó de su interior el Transformer y se lo dio a Near. Lo de la Barbie lo había hecho sólo por molestarle un poco. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Near sin su Transformer?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Al final había pasado el día y no había comprado nada. Justo después de comer regresaron al orfanato y ya no había más oportunidades de poder comprar algo porque no había más salidas antes de Navidad.

Ofuscado en su habitación, Mello se pasaba las horas y los días intentando hacer algo que pudiera gustarle a Near. Algo especial… ¡Era tan complicado! Porque no le quedaba otra alternativa que hacer algo con sus propios medios. Empezó con la idea del dibujo, aunque a él seguía pareciéndole una idea muy cutre.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a buen puerto. Sus dotes artísticas eran nefastas, sus dibujos eran lo peor. Siempre podía hacer un muñeco de trapo con algún calcetín y unos botones, pero tampoco se le daban bien las manualidades.

Y un poema… La sola idea le daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo iba a escribirle un poema? Aparte de que las únicas rimas que se le ocurrían eran patéticas los poemas normalmente estaban relacionados con asuntos amorosos. Y Near no era su novio. ¡De ninguna manera!

Así que estaba más perdido que al principio.

Sólo la mañana del día de Nochebuena, desesperado, porque esa tarde tenían que entregar todos a Roger sus regalos para que fueran colocados durante la noche, abrió el cajón de su escritorio en busca de una barra de pegamento para hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y entonces lo supo.

Todo ese tiempo había estado allí. Algo realmente especial. Lo más preciado que Mello podría regalar a alguien.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Como siempre ocurría, la mañana de Navidad, todo el mundo se levantaba muy temprano. Todos impacientes por ver sus regalos y descubrir quién era su amigo invisible. Cuando Mello bajó a la sala de estar, ya había varios niños desenvolviendo sus regalos. Miró al rincón donde solía estar Near y allí estaba, pero sus regalos aún estaban intactos. Mello se sentía muy nervioso, un cosquilleo incesante en su estómago. Tenía que estar presente cuando Near lo abriera, debía advertirle algo.

Se acercaba para hablar con él, cuando Matt llegó, yendo de cabeza a sus regalos. Near lo vio y dejó a un lado su puzzle. Era evidente que tenía interés por saber qué opinaba Matt sobre el videojuego. Mello se unió a Near y ambos se quedaron mirando la reacción de Matt. Al nerviosismo de Mello se le sumó un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan cabrón al elegir aquel regalo para Matt.

Matt desgarró el papel con impaciencia, la misma impaciencia que se dibujaba en los ojos negros de Near.

Al ver el juego, Matt se quedó pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No se sabía muy bien si era decepción o simplemente se estaba preguntando qué clase de broma era aquella.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, te dije que le gustaría más el juego de las carreras.- le incriminó Near golpeando con el codo el costado de Mello.

Mello solo era capaz de pensar una cosa. _"Tierra, trágame."_

Pero contra todo pronóstico, los ojos de Matt se estaban volviendo cada vez más vidriosos a la vez que se mordía el labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Dejó caer el juego y se abrazó con fuerza a Near, haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera confundido e incómodo.

- Oh, Near, gracias, gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me has podido hacer.- murmuraba apretujándole entre sus brazos.

Mello, a su lado, miraba la escena sin comprender nada.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que cuando era pequeño teníamos un caniche que se llamaba Fifí? No se lo he dicho a nadie. Era mi mascota, mi mejor amigo. Murió en el accidente junto a mis padres…- sollozaba Matt, emocionado.

- ¿Tenías un caniche? Pero… ¿tú no eras alérgico?- preguntó Near, confuso.

- ¿Yo alérgico? Qué va, ¿de donde has sacado eso?- dijo Matt haciendo que Near se empezara a poner rojo por falta de oxígeno.

- ¡MELLO!- exclamó Near.

Pero Mello había huido de allí antes de que Near tuviera oportunidad de tomar represalias contra él. Aunque no tenía por qué, al final el regalo, de forma imprevista, había sido más adecuado de lo que había pensado.

Mello se hizo el desentendido buscando sus regalos. La caja con su nombre esta vez tenía forma diferente, era más grande, lo que no significaba que fuera otra cosa, simplemente serían un mayor número de tabletas de chocolate. Abrió el envoltorio y la caja, y dentro no había chocolate, sino un abrigo de piel, con capucha forrada de pelo. Un abrigo demasiado chulo para ser real. Cogió la pequeña tarjeta que había sobre él, donde sólo ponía "_Espero que este no te lo manches de sangre, es de los caros. L"_

Emocionado también, Mello sacó el abrigo y se lo puso, mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Le quedaba tan bien… Finalmente, la vergüenza que pasó el año anterior cuando al volver al orfanato L estaba allí y lo vio cubierto de sangre porque se había peleado con unos chicos que se habían metido con Near, había servido para algo.

- ¡Eh! A Mello le ha tocado el regalo de L.- dijo uno de los niños.

- En serio, ¡qué suerte!- dijo otro.

Al momento, un corro de niños curiosos se reunió entorno a él mirándole con un poco de envidia. Pese al alboroto, Mello distinguió a Matt, que ya se había puesto a jugar a su nuevo juego. Buscaba especialmente a Near, y lo encontró con el regalo en la mano, aún envuelto. Mello trató de abrirse paso entre los niños para alcanzar a Near antes de que lo abriera en público.

- ¡Dejad de toquetearme, que me lo vais a manchar!- protestó.

Near lo miró. Había algo diferente en los ojos, habitualmente inexpresivos, de Near. Ya sabía que su amigo invisible era Mello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios y Mello la correspondió a distancia, asintiendo.

No hizo falta que Mello dijera nada, aunque no hubiera podido porque seguía siendo retenido por los niños. Near abandonó la sala de estar para ver el regalo en su cuarto. Sabía que el regalo de Mello sería especial.

Una vez en su cuarto, abrió la caja. Dentro sólo había una fotografía, pero no era una fotografía cualquiera. El pequeño corazón de Near se estremeció. Era la única fotografía de sí mismo que tenía Mello y Near le dio la vuelta. Él tenía una similar de él y sabía lo que había detrás, aquella cosa que la hacía aún más especial.

En el reverso, escrito a lápiz ponía un nombre "Mihael Keehl."

Near se quedó sin aliento. Por eso Mello estaba tan nervioso… Si Roger se llegara a enterar que se había desprendido de aquella fotografía, del único documento que Mello poseía donde quedaba reflejado su nombre… Tenían prohibido revelar sus nombres, por lo que la fotografía que cada uno poseía con su nombre detrás era algo demasiado valioso, algo que jamás debían perder o enseñar.

Y Mello se la había regalado, a él.

Sabía que nunca olvidaría ese nombre al igual que sabía que Mello era consciente de que nunca le traicionaría. Por ello, para que ese secreto quedara entre ellos dos y nadie más, borró el nombre y encima escribió: _"Dear Mello."_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Era verano y los chicos jugaban en el patio. Sin embargo, Mello se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía calor.

- ¡Por favor, Mello!- le incriminó Matt.- ¡Quítate ese abrigo!, ¡estamos en pleno Agosto!

- No, me lo regaló L.

- Pero seguro que no lo hizo con la intención de que no te lo quitaras nunca.

- Lo que te pasa es que eres un envidioso. ¡ENVIDIOSO!

**Ya está, ¿qué tal? XDDDD. Un fic un poco ñoño XDD, como el juego de Matt XDDD, pero la idea me pareció linda. **

**Tengo una duda, y es que yo he visto el anime y no me he leído el manga todavía (estoy en ello). Resulta que en un momento Near le dice a Light que si le da el cuaderno, él mismo escribiría el nombre de Mello en él para probarlo. Puede que Near se estuviera marcando un farol, pero yo creo que realmente, Near sí sabía el nombre de Mello. Aunque siempre dice que nadie lo sabe. Por favor, si se sabe expresamente que Near no sabe el nombre de Mello, que alguien me lo diga, odio saltarme el canon a la torera XDDD, y más sin saberlo jeje.**

**Bueno, se esperan comentarios ¿eh? Y que alguien lo lea (no espero demasiado, ya veo que el fandom de DN es más minoritario que el de HP). Espero que alguien me diga si todo quedó muy OOC porque tengo un par de fics más empezados y no sé si van bien encaminados jejejeje. **

**Si sois buenos, a lo mejor vuelvo pronto a dar el coñazo con otro fic XDDD.**

**Besitos ¡y espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Ak**


End file.
